


miles between us but I love you anyway

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Obito met the love of his life on a dating website.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814743
Comments: 21
Kudos: 108





	miles between us but I love you anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I craved fluff.

Obito had met Kakashi, to his shame, on one of these embarrassing dating platforms in the world wide web. Obito registered there as a joke to himself, mainly, and well – he was a social disaster on scrawny legs and he was totally uncapable to meet people _in real life_. 

He wasn’t big with words, he couldn’t do things like small talk and to his displeasure he was also the clumsiest person on earth. Before he could say anything to anyone they were – more often than not – already laughing at him and he was fleeing as if a swarm of bees was behind him. They only thing he really could do was painting, creating art wherever he went but there weren’t many people out there who had the patience to stand on a sidewalk waiting for Obito to finish a sketch in one of his many notebooks.

Obito Uchiha was always the dead last in school. He was always bullied because of his inability to sit still or to listen to his teachers for more than five minutes. He was easily distracted and even with twenty-eight he couldn’t see the flaw in that. 

His only friend, a real friend he knew in flesh and blood, was Rin. He couldn’t thank the Kami above enough for sending him this woman. He had found her with eight, as he had crooked teeth from eating to many lollipops (he loved the cracking sound they made if you bit on them), at the swings in the local park and sometimes, when they drank too much or needed some comfort, they were still sitting there, swinging back and forth as if they were those little kids again. 

Needless to say, Rin was also partly at fault that Obito had made an account on this dating website.

That was actually two years ago and since then Obito was writing with Kakashi. The man lived on the other side of the country, in the capital, and it had relieved Obito that he didn’t have to immediately meet him. Not that he wouldn’t want to meet Kakashi – but there was something mysterious and thrilling to write with someone without really seeing them. 

He didn’t have to be scared to do something wrong, to make a fool of himself. Writing was easier, more comfortable and Obito eased into the casual routine of it. Besides, the question of meeting each other never really came up. 

The two of them were happy with writing each other every day, with speaking on the phone until one of them fell asleep and after some time they were even happy with weekly video calls. Obito loved every minute of it, his heart fluttering every time his mobile showed a new notification from the man he slowly fell in love with.

Another fact why Obito was secretly happy to have joined the cursed website was that he knew, that he wouldn’t have met Kakashi in the real world. Not because of the distance between them, but because of the differences in their everyday life’s.

Kakashi was successful in all the aspects Obito was not. The other man was working for a big newspaper, which was being sold all over the country, and he was actually the _chief editor_. It was quite intimidating for Obito, who was the same age and all he had reached in life was to be the shift manager at the local coffee shop. 

Obito was still lost in his hopes and dreams of becoming a famous artist and he spent all his free time with creating and painting. He knew that someday someone would finally buy his art and would exhibit it in a gallery. 

To Obito’s immense surprise and secret pleasure, Kakashi never made a snide remark about Obito’s non-existent accomplishments in life. On the contrary: Kakashi always had some positive thing to say about Obito’s work. He encouraged him to follow his dream and every damn time Obito fell into another depressive hole because no one seemed to find his art good enough, Kakashi would cheer him up. 

The man on the other side of the country was now a constant in Obito’s life, someone he could rely on even with hundreds of miles between them and he wouldn’t want to miss Kakashi in his life. 

It did help matters that Kakashi was fucking handsome. 

They exchanged pictures after a few months of writing each other and the journalist had teased Obito with pictures of his masked face. As he finally sent Obito a picture of his whole glorious face after days of teasing the Uchiha nearly fainted. 

Since that fateful day, Kakashi was Obito’s muse and not a day goes by without Obito sketching the face of his _’boyfriend’_. 

And yes, Obito called Kakashi his boyfriend not caring in the slightest what other people had to say about it. The two of them shared stories of their day in the evening, they shared meals over webcam, they had each other’s backs and the first thing Obito did _every damn morning_ was to wish Kakashi a good day and to ask him if slept well. 

They were acting like a normal couple – except that they couldn’t actually touch each other. 

The sun was shining through Obito’s massive windows in his studio apartment and he was lazily lying on his old worn couch. Feet propped up against the wall and his head dangling backwards, he twirled his mobile in his hands. He just came back from a coffee date with Rin and he couldn’t get their conversation out of his head. 

Rin had asked him this afternoon, if he didn’t want to finally meet Kakashi, to see him and to kiss him. She hadn’t judged him, she never did, but nevertheless, she had poked a finger in a wound he didn’t even realized was there. 

And now he noticed his yearning with every breath he took. 

And fuck, Obito was longing for the other man. Yes, he loved to speak with Kakashi on the phone for hours, to listen to that raspy deep voice which never failed to send shivers down his spine. He loved to wake up to messages on his phone, but – 

Obito wanted to touch. He wanted to taste, wanted to smell, wanted to feel the other man under his fingertips. He wanted to be able to snuggle against Kakashi, to hold his hand and to steal a kiss or two or hundreds. And it fucking hurt to admit this longing feeling to himself. Why couldn’t that what they were already having be enough?

He didn’t know how to ask for more. How to ask for a meeting when it never came up before. He couldn’t just outright ask Kakashi if he would fly over, could he? Because Obito was broke, they couldn’t even split the costs between them and Obito didn’t want to seem like someone who took advantage of Kakashi’s success. 

Obito let out a loud sigh, the yearning feeling in his chest only getting more painful with every minute that passed. Fuck it, he had enough, and he would do something bold, right now. For the first time in his life, but whatever. He steeled himself, grabbing all the courage he could find in a death grip and he opened his conversation with the man who could, for all Obito know, be the love of his life.

(16:41)  
 _I want to see you._

Obito was still hanging head down from the couch, his breath hitching, and eyes squeezed tightly shut. What was he thinking? Why did he always have to ruin everything? He waited for Kakashi’s answer, praying to all the gods above that he didn’t ruin the precious bond between them.

(16:44)  
 _We could facetime tonight?_

Obito let out groan. Leave it to Kakashi to misunderstand such a simple request. Or should Obito have made himself clearer? Oh, this was already a mess and Obito needed a moment to get the courage back to go through with his plan. 

(16:48)  
 _No. I mean, yes, that would be great but I meant more like – in person?_

There wasn’t even enough time for Obito to begin biting anxiously on his nails, before Kakashi was answering. 

(16:48)  
 _YES, PLEASE._  
  


___

  
  
Obito was at a loss of what to do. Groaning he brushed a hand through his already messy hair while walking in circles through the arrival hall at the airport. His heart was beating a mile a minute, his hands were sweaty and Obito just knew that he had red splotches on his face. He got them every time he was nervous, and it was fucking annoying.

Kakashi would be here any minute now and Obito couldn’t help but to ask himself _if this was really a good idea_. Not even two weeks had passed since Obito wrote to the other man that he wanted to see him. It still blew his mind that Kakashi had booked a flight the same evening. 

Don’t get Obito wrong, he wouldn’t complain to be finally able to see Kakashi but his nerves were getting the better of him. What if Kakashi didn’t found him attractive? What if he found Obito’s quirks and ticks annoying?

Obito shook his head about himself. He tried to give himself a pep-talk – it was Kakashi’s own loss if he didn’t like Obito in the end and Obito would not care. He would not. Uh, who was he kidding, he would definitely have a breakdown, right here, in the middle of the busy airport.

The doors of the terminal opened and passengers were flooding the hall. Obito’s stomach was short of giving out, he almost could taste bile in his throat and he watched as all kind of people were greeting their loved ones. 

Obito let his eyes roam and then he saw _him_ \- 

God, but Kakashi was beautiful and Obito was so utterly fucked. Grey hair was standing in disarray but without looking like a mess and the Uchiha wanted to brush his fingers through it. Kakashi’s tall, athletic body was clothed in a definitely hand-tailored black suit, the tie dangling loosely around his slender neck. _Fuck._

Kakashi was definitely sex on legs and Obito wanted to die. 

How could he ever think that Kakashi would be interested in him? The silver-haired man screamed money and success and self-confidence with every cell of his body and Obito was – well, Obito. He looked down at himself, his eyes sliding over his hand-knit sweater and his jeans which had holes on the knees and how could he ever think that this was a good idea?

Obito looked up again and his eyes were finding grey ones over the mass of people. 

It was as if the world stopped spinning and Obito’s breath got stuck in his throat. _Kakashi wasn’t wearing a mask._ His face was bare, mesmerizing Obito from the hairline down to the little cute mole under Kakashi’s mouth and Obito knew that he couldn’t look at any other man again. 

The corners of Kakashi’s mouth were twitching as he came nearer. Obito felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and he was at a loss of how to greet the other man. Should he hug him? Kiss him? Shake his hand? Oh god, Obito so wasn’t ready for this. 

Kakashi was coming to a stop directly in front him and before Obito could do anything his hands were cupping the Uchiha’s cheeks softly and chapped lips were pressed against Obito’s own. Fuck, was this really happening? Was Obito dreaming? 

Obito wondered if Kakashi could hear the thundering beat of his heart, because for himself it sounded like war drums. 

Kakashi ended the kiss, to soon for Obito’s tastes and he already yearned to feel those lips again. Kakashi’s endearing smirk, too sexy and on the edge of looking dangerous, made Obito’s knees go weak. 

“Hi,” Kakashi whispered, his thumb stroking Obito’s cheeks. He couldn’t help but smile brightly.

“Hi,” Obito breathed out before wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s neck and hugging him as if he never wanted to let him go. Kakashi’s chest vibrated against his own as he laughed, and with a secure grip on Obito’s thighs Kakashi hoisted him up. 

It was an automatic response for Obito to wrap his legs around the other man’s waist and with a content hum he buried his nose in silver locks. Kakashi smelled like apple, smoke and something spicy and Obito never wanted to smell anything else again. 

Kakashi’s own face was pressed against the column of Obito’s throat and the Uchiha shivered as Kakashi kissed the sensitive skin. He didn’t know how long they were standing there, lost in each other’s embrace and not caring about the world around them. 

“We should go,” Obito murmured into Kakashi’s hair and with a sigh, Kakashi let him down. Obito couldn’t believe that he was really here. He couldn’t believe that he could touch him, kiss him, feel him. 

They smiled at each other, Obito blushing at the fond look Kakashi was giving him, and he grabbed the other man’s hand. Obito didn’t let go all the way home.


End file.
